¿Sueño o realidad? ¿Dormido o despierto?
by metamorphcat
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si soñaras que eres alguien más? ¿Qué pasaría si ese alguien sueña que es tú? ¿Realmente sería un sueño? De ser así ¿Cuál de los dos es el sueño? ChoeMaki Kou. YAOI.
1. 1er sueño

Lo sé, lo sé, debería mejor concentrarme en terminar mis otras historias y traducir más dous en mi fansub XD pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? para traducir, no he tenido tiempo suficiente y para el resto de mis historias la inspiración no ha sido suficiente. Así que espero le den una oportunidad a esta historia, me inspiré en la pelicula Dark Corners y el cuento Zhou y la mariposa, y bueno, lo metí todo en mi cerebro lo licue y salió esto xD espero les guste.

* * *

**1er sueño**

Luego de una larga noche laboral el azabache regresó a su casa, y se echó sobre el sofá para descansar un poco el cuerpo, sin duda alguna no volvería a cubrir a Sasayama en el turno nocturno, estaba mentalmente agotado, tanto que se quedó ahí algunos minutos observando las partículas de polvo que eran visibles por la dolorosa luz matinal que se colaba por el ventanal, pronto su consciencia comenzó a flotar y terminó por dormirse…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El castaño despertó y en sus brazos tenía a su joven amante de hebras plateadas que dormía plácidamente, acurrucado a él. Suavemente dejó envolver sus fosas nasales por el delicado y delicioso aroma que le prodigaba aquel cuerpo suave, por inercia cobijó con sus brazos al albino, pudiendo sentir la piel lechosa amoldarse a la propia, como si hubiesen sido diseñados para permanecer así. Luego de algunos minutos, besó la nevada cabeza y con cuidado, la levantó para extraer su brazo de debajo de ella y dejarle una almohada en su lugar, una vez hecho esto, dejó al hombre dormir plácidamente, mientras él preparaba todo para que desayunaran.

Se encargó de cortar algunas frutas como melón y sandía en forma de pequeñas esferas tamaño bocado, además de agregar algunas uvas y fresas al tazón, en breve untó abundantemente en unas rebanadas de pan, aquella dulce mermelada de higo con miel que había comprado hacía días para satisfacer el sofisticado paladar del albino, y para beber sirvió un par de tazas con té negro. Acomodó todo en una bandeja y lo llevó a la habitación.

Al llegar, encontró al albino aun durmiendo, por lo que colocó la bandeja en el buró y con cuidado tocó el brazo del de ojos ámbar con suavidad, meciéndolo un poco para despertarle mientras le llamaba en un susurro:

- Makishima-san, es hora de despertar – el albino abrió sus ojos pesadamente y volteó a ver al castaño quien de un jalón lo incorporó un poco para que quedara sentado en la cama, mientras el de hebras plateadas se tallaba uno de sus ojos con somnolencia, al mismo tiempo el de pupilas bicolor se quedó admirando el grácil cuerpo, modestamente tonificado que estaba frente a él, cuando la traviesa sabana se deslizó de su torso dejando expuesto el delicioso abdomen y dejando en evidencia el sugerente estado en el que se encontraba: desnudo. Solo le cubría una pequeña fracción de la sabana su intimidad.

- Choe Guseong…buenos días- dijo aun somnoliento, pero un poco más repuesto.

- Buenos días –le sonrió- te traje el desayuno- dicho esto tomó una de las pequeñas esferas de fruta y la ofreció a los labios ajenos, los cuales la recibieron clavando los dos colmillos en aquella porcioncilla de fruta, extrayéndola completamente de los dedos del castaño, quien luego de soltarla la empujó un poco más al interior de la deliciosa cavidad, intentando tocar la lengua ajena. El albino sujetó la mano del de hebras avellanas y con sumo cuidado lamió el dedo del otro, intentando llevarse todo rastro del sabor de aquel trozo de fruta.

El castaño apoyó los brazos en los muslos del joven, y continuó con su labor de alimentarle, de algún modo sentía que tenía al ser más esplendoroso del mundo en sus manos, y por tal razón deseaba alimentarle de esa manera, con cuidado y dulzura, poco a poco iba pasándole uno a uno los pequeños trozos de fruta, sin perder pista de cada una de las expresiones, era realmente como ser dueño de una exótica existencia. Cuando terminó de darle toda la fruta, le ofreció una rebanada del pan con aquella deliciosa mermelada, el albino sujeto aquella rebanada y comenzó a comerla sin cuidado alguno, dejando caer algunas gotas en su torso, aquel néctar delicioso estaba algo frio por lo que no pudo evitar tener un pequeño espasmo al contacto con ella, cuando estaba por limpiarla, notó que el coreano se acercó y con la lengua fue quitando cada una de las gotas que cayeron en su pecho, abdomen, que poco a poco se habían deslizado hacia su obligo, sin dudarlo introdujo la lengua en aquel pequeño orificio logrando con esto obtener un pequeño gemido del albino que se estremecía ante el tacto, el castaño rodeo la cintura ajena con sus brazos y siguió con su labor de limpiar cada pequeña gota de mermelada que cayese, mientras deslizaba sus manos acariciando la fina espalda.

Una vez terminadas las rebanadas de pan, el castaño se dirigió a la entrepierna del albino (que ya había despertado) así que comenzó a masajearla con su boca…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Despertó con un sobresalto pues alguien llamaba a su puerta, gruño con algo de fastidio, pues no sólo estaba cansado por la jornada laboral que tuvo, sino que también ahora enfrentaba otro problema, su entrepierna se había endurecido, sin duda aquel sueño había sido demasiado extraño. Molesto, se dirigió a la puerta para ver quien se atrevía a perturbar su descanso, ni si quiera tuvo oportunidad de sujetar la perilla cuando la puerta se abrió por su cuenta, y con ello un joven pelirrojo ingresaba a su casa.

- Hola Kou-chan, vengo a que me ayudes de nuevo con algunos problemas, que no le entiendo a mi maestro –dijo el jocoso joven.

- Kagiri ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó cansado.

- Acabo de decirlo, no le entiendo a mi maestro y presentaré pronto, así que necesito tus servicios como tutor otra vez.

- Escucha, cubrí a un compañero en el turno nocturno, así que ¿por qué no vas y le preguntas a Gino?

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero Gino-san me grita cuando no entiendo algo! Además nunca logro ponerle atención por más de dos minutos- agregó el joven agitando su mano, como si con eso se deshiciera de la idea de preguntarle al otro hombre- Así que Kou-chan cuento contigo –sentenció sonriente.

- Tch- chistó- anda ve y siéntate acabemos con esto rápido –dijo no muy animado, mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza, como si con ello despejara de alguna manera su cansancio.

Luego de despachar al pelirrojo que realmente no le tomó mucho tiempo, se metió a bañar donde se encargó finalmente de su entrepierna, un tanto desconcertado por el sueño que lo había puesto así, es decir, una cosa era soñarse teniendo sexo con alguien y otra muy diferente que ese alguien fuese un hombre, cuando terminó, fue a alistarse y salió.

Continuará en otro sueño...

* * *

Gracias por leer y si tienen tiempo please diganme su opinion

ciao!


	2. 2ndo sueño

**2ndo sueño**

El castaño se encontraba en medio de un encargo del copo de nieve, necesitaba que le hiciera un programa de computadora que utilizaría para una clase en la universidad, así que se dispuso a hacerlo. Desafortunadamente estaba algo cansado, no había podido dormir bien las últimas noches ya que su pareja parecía estar en celo, o al menos esa era la unica manera en que él podía describirlo, ya que normalmente no tenía la libido tan alta.

Cada noche se rozaba a él o comenzaba a estimularlo sin importarle la hora, de manera que no podía negarse, era como un gato, definitivamente. Aun estaba cansado, no lograría complacer al joven en ningun sentido si no recuperaba algunas horas de sueño, así que no pudo evitarlo, decidió dormir un poco antes de continuar con su trabajo, ya que seguramente su minino no lo dejaría dormir tampoco esa noche, finalmente esa brecha en la de diferencia de edades comenzaba a hacer efecto, rió un poco ante la idea de sentirse tan viejo, pero no le dio importancia, se recostó en el mullido sillón y cerró sus ojos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Para el moreno, su rutina no había cambiado desde hacía ya un buen tiempo, cada día iba al acuario y adquiría una carpa koi, la llevaba a casa y la dejaba nadar libremente en la bañera. Por un momento vio su reflejo en el espejo del baño y le pareció distinto del usual, cosa que le extrañó un poco, pero no le dio mayor importancia y se fue a preparar el resto de sus cosas para antes de ir a la oficina. Luego de un par de horas, volvió al cuarto de baño y metió la mano dentro del agua fresca de la bañera y sujetó la esquiva carpa para extraerla del receptáculo en el que se encontraba.

La llevó consigo a la cocina, mientras sentía como su cuerpo viscoso se retorcía, sonrió ante el tacto para en breve sacar un cuchillo y de un tajo cortarle la cabeza a la carpa, tiró el cuerpo a la basura y extrajo los ojos del pez; entonces prosiguió a depositar los ojos del pez en un frasco con formol y para finalmente deshacerse del resto de la cabeza recien arrancada. Luego, se dirigió a su sala y se dispuso a tocar una melodía en el piano, un sonido sumamente sensual y envolvente: "Anitra's dance" de Edvard Grieg.

Una vez que terminó este ritual diario, se dirigió a su trabajo de medio tiempo, actualmente no podía trabajar realmente, era un practicante o un pasante por lo que no le tocaba hacer gran cosa, pero afortunadamente para él, hoy no era el caso, le habían llamado para que fuese a una escena donde habían encontrado el cadáver de un hombre con la garganta cortada, esperaba fuese un caso interesante, sin embargo no lo fue del todo, cuando llegó, solo se encontró con una simplona escena de suicidio: un hombre en la bañera con la garganta abierta y un cuchillo en una de sus manos. Se sintió algo descepcionado, pero debía admitir que era más interesante que pasársela haciendo papeleo en la oficina, así que se dió por bien servido al menos por ese día. Escuchó que lo llamarón para que se acercará a observar unas muestras...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El castaño despertó y le pareció un poco curioso lo que acababa de soñar, aunque dentro de él mismo se repetía "solo fue un sueño" pues tenía mucho por hacer todavía, no quería obsesionarse, así que fue a lavarse la cara para continuar finalmente con su labor, no sin antes preguntarse por última vez en ese día: ¿Por qué había soñado eso? Y ¿Por qué se había soñado así?

Continuará en otro sueño...


	3. 3er sueño

Aquí traigo otro cap de esta extraña historia, que como dije no será muy larga y que de hecho ya está terminada, espero sea de su agrado...creo que los personajes estan algo...bastante perturbados XD

Lo siento por eso...

No tardaré mucho en actualizar esta historia, pues como dije, está terminada ya...

Aunque no parece que esta historia haya atraido a mucha gente, pero en fin ^^

* * *

**3er Sueño**

Últimamente sentía que comenzaba a resentir sus pocas horas de sueño, tanto que comenzaba a quedarse dormido en cualquier parte, no quería ir con el médico, posiblemente le diría que no era grave, pero llegó un punto en el que se quedaba dormido donde fuere, estando de pie, en la ducha, en el metro, en la calle, en la oficina, en todo lugar.

Iba caminando por la calle, de camino de la oficina a su departamento, nuevamente tuvo esa sensación de pesadez, como si una fuerza externa le obligara a cerrar los ojos y sustrajera su consciencia, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara, no podía evitar caer en un sueño profundo, era como si sus pies estuviesen atados con una cadena que al final tuviese un peso extra que lo obligase a hundirse en un extraño mar, en un último esfuerzo estiró una mano antes de ver completamente negro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El castaño despertó entre las sabanas blancas y se dio cuenta que su joven amante ya no estaba durmiendo a su lado, por lo que incorporó la mitad de su cuerpo para buscarlo con la vista, cuando finalmente dio con aquella figura, notó que estaba por tomar una ducha, estaba desnudo en el baño, con la regadera abierta y él a punto de entrar.

Vio como el joven se ponía bajo el chorro de agua y como las traviesas gotas comenzaban a descender por su níveo cuerpo, como iban formándose aquellos pequeños ríos desde su cabeza, descendiendo por el cuello tomando la ruta de la deliciosa yugular y bajando con delicadeza por la clavícula que tanto disfrutaba besar, para después regarse por uno de los pezones de color rosa pálido que parecían algo erectos ya; bajó más la mirada siguiendo aquel caminillo de agua notando como bajaba por el abdomen hasta perderse en aquel ombligo en el que tanto le gustaba lamer e introducir su lengua para estremecer el delicioso cuerpo. En breve, vio como una de las blancas manos seguía también el mismo camino de las gotas y se guiaba hacia la entrepierna también erecta, la imagen completa era algo sublime, por lo que no pudo resistirse y se dirigió –también desnudo- hacia el cuarto de baño, ingresó sin hacer ruido y se quedó apoyado en una de las paredes observando simplemente al albino darse placer a sí mismo.

Después de algunos minutos no lo resistió más, sujetó la muñeca del albino quien se sorprendió ante el contacto, en breve lo sacó de debajo del chorro de la regadera y lo jaló hacia sí, para después hacerlo apoyar sus manos en la lavabo, mientras se frotaba con el albino y besaba su cuello, sus manos recorrían el sublime abdomen, para después dirigir una mano al falo del de ojos ámbar y la otra a la quijada, sosteniendo así su rostro y obligándolo a alzarlo.

- Abre los ojos- le susurró al oído mientras lo obligaba a verse en el espejo- y ve tu propio rostro- El albino que hasta el momento mantenía sus ojos cerrados para intensificar las sensaciones, vio por primera vez su rostro bajo esas circunstancias, lo cual hizo que pasara a un nivel distinto de excitación, uno que no había sentido antes.

Movió su cadera de manera en que fuese posicionándose adecuadamente para ingresar en el interior de su joven amante, mientras no dejaba de repartir besos en la nuca contraria. Observó como su miembro estaba por ingresar, insertando apenas la punta, entonces alzó la mirada también al espejo, puesto no había despegado su vista del cuerpo ajeno y se vio en él, no supo por qué pero se extrañó un poco de su propio reflejo, puesto la extrañeza no tuvo que ver con su expresión ni lo que hacía en ese momento, sino con su rostro en sí, por alguna extraña razón sintió que no era él mismo…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Despertó sobresaltado, ¿otro sueño como ese? Esta vez, pensó que lo sintió aun más real que el anterior, lo extraño fue que, ahora que pudo verse en el espejo, notó que en su sueño, era un hombre castaño y de mediana edad.

- ¿Qué está pasándome?- se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras se percataba que se encontraba en una sala de emergencias de algún hospital.

Continuará en otro sueño...

* * *

Gracias por leer :D


	4. 4to sueño

**4to sueño.**

El castaño se sentía extraño, desde hace días que soñaba cosas muy raras, empezando porque todos sus sueños iniciaban con aquella rutina de la carpa, y después pasaron a ser sobre él quedándose dormido en distintos lugares, lo raro es que se veía a sí mismo en los sueños como un hombre joven de cabello negro, muy distinto de él, realmente. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que este "joven" pensaba mucho en su vida con el albino, era tan raro, era como si dentro de sus sueños él joven soñara que era él y él soñara que era aquel joven. Sonaba como aquel cuento de Zhou y la mariposa, pero comenzaba a sentirse perdido con ello.

Y había otras ocasiones que siendo él mismo, sentía como si estuviese viendo todo desde el punto de vista de un observador, aunque aun dentro de sí, a veces sus acciones y palabras las sentía ajenas a él mismo, como despersonalizado.

Lo que le pareció aun más raro y que quizá le estaba prestando demasiada atención, era que se sentía molesto, celoso de sí mismo, porque aun cuando él era quien disfrutaba del cuerpo del albino y aun cuando no tenía prueba alguna, no podía soportar la idea de que alguien más estuviese disfrutando de ver el níveo cuerpo de su pareja, más en aquel deseable estado: desnudo y temblando de excitación.

Era como estar celoso de sí mismo sin realmente estarlo, no podía explicarlo, pero quería detenerse a toda costa o mejor dicho a ese moreno inexistente, de seguir disfrutando a costa suya de su amante.

No dejaba de pensar en esas cosas, no podía, no había dormido en 2 días por lo mismo, no quería hacerlo, quería asegurarse de que ese hombre no volviera a disfrutar de su pareja…Y de la nada, mientras pensaba en esas cosas, sintió que el sueño le embargaba, así como en sus sueños a aquel joven, una profunda somnolencia que lo jalaba al interior de un océano tranquilo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Últimamente ya no estaba tan cansado, pero había comenzado a obsesionarse con aquella persona que aparecía en sus sueños, le parecía un poco extraño soñar que era ese peculiar hombre castaño, pero dejando eso de lado, solo deseaba verlo a él, a ese sexy albino, aun no escuchaba su nombre en sueños, pero era algo que anhelaba. En todos y cada uno de los sueños que había tenido hasta ahora, soñaba como él, en el cuerpo de aquel castaño convivía y se excitaba con el joven de nieve que tenía por amante, pero para su desgracia, siempre que estaba por penetrarlo, algo sucedía que lo despertaba y no lograba jamás tener sexo con él, en cierto modo le perturbaba porque en primer lugar: nunca había sido bueno en las relaciones interpersonales y otra era que las veces que solía interesarse en alguien o que tenía sexo con alguien, ese alguien era mujer, así que realmente lo tenía un poco extrañado esto, de modo que decidió consultarlo con su amigo Sasayama.

- Y bueno, mis sueños han sido así últimamente –terminó de narrar, viendo su reflejo en el contenido de su taza de café, seguía sintiéndose extraño viéndose al espejo o en alguna superficie que lo reflejase, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

- Entonces, déjame ver si entendí: últimamente sueñas que eres un hombre de mediana edad de cabello castaño que siempre está con una exótica belleza albina que resulta ser hombre, que además parece estar en celo y que para tu desgracia siempre que estás a punto de follarlo te despiertas y no logras ver el resto y ahora estás obsesionado con ello, ¿entendí bien?

- Amm….sí- contestó incomodo- algo así…

- No entiendo cual es el problema, ¿y qué si nunca lo has hecho con un hombre? diviértete con el gatito sexy mientras sueñas, si tiene un cuerpo tan erótico como lo describes, hasta yo lo haría- mencionó dándole un trago a su bebida, pero al ver la expresión de inconformidad del otro ante su respuesta prosiguió- Pero, si tu curiosidad es mucha, busca un compañero de juegos, quizá te despiertas antes porque nunca has experimentado eso, se dice que los sueños sirven para reacomodar la memoria, ¿o no? así que bien podría ser que solo te falta experiencia.

El moreno reflexionó por algunos segundos lo último que le había dicho el castaño, y aunque tenía sentido, se dio cuenta que realmente no era precisamente lo que deseaba.

- Pero no quiero hacerlo con un hombre – "solo con él" aunque claro eso no lo diría en voz alta.

- Pues tus sueños dicen otra cosa- le molestó un poco- o será que solo te gusta ver. Wow Kou, no te conocía ese lado- mencionó en son de burla y alborotándole el cabello amistosamente, a lo que el otro de inmediato alejó la mano del castaño un tanto molesto y encendiendo un cigarrillo, quizá para ocultar su vergüenza.

- No seas tonto- dijo soltándole todo el humo en la cara, a lo que el otro rió ante la acción tan infantil de su amigo.

- O quizá solo es la forma de tu cerebro de avisarte que necesitas conseguir una novia –dijo intentando aminorar el pesar que el otro parecía estar sintiendo- Aunque me da curiosidad, ¿qué harías si te encontraras con alguien así?

- ¿Qué? – por alguna razón, sintió no haber entendido la pregunta, de modo que su amigo volvió a hacerla.

- Sí, ¿Qué harías si un día, no sé, estás en un centro comercial y ves a tu gatito en celo haciéndote señas para que vayas a follar con él? ¿Lo seguirías?- el moreno reflexionó un poco a la pregunta del castaño, esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de hablar con él, le hacía plantearse nuevos escenarios que él no había imaginado, además de ser una persona de mente muy abierta, aunque siempre decía las cosas de manera "inapropiada" en opinión de varios de sus conocidos.

- No lo sé, quizá y sí.

- Entonces ¿por qué no me haces caso? Ve a algún cabaret y busca a alguien similar o busca una novia, creo que la necesitas.

- Tal vez…pero – prefirió no continuar.

- ¿Pero qué? Te aseguro que no te comerán si vas a un- fue interrumpido.

- Me siento algo inquieto de que el hombre que se supone que soy es como si se hubiese percatado mi, y piensa que soy él, pero cuando sueño también sé que yo soy él y lo odio, ver mi reflejo me causa malestar por el mismo motivo- llevó su mano a su frente para pasarla por su cabello con pesar- pero siento que hay algo igual o más oscuro en él que en mí.

- ¿Oscuro?- le alentó a continuar.

- Yo por alguna razón creo que puedo encontrar al albino que es mi pareja en el sueño, pero, siento que él es capaz de destruirnos a ambos con tal de lo contrario- al decir esto vio directamente a sus ojos reflejados en el contenido de su taza.

- Con ambos te refieres ¿a ti y al exótico?

- Me refiero que es capaz de destruirse a sí mismo para destruirme…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El castaño se despertó angustiado, sintió como ese joven moreno lo había visto directamente a los ojos, había sido algo realmente estremecedor. Y aun más importante, lo que estaba diciendo ¿Qué él quería destruirlos? Quizá tenía razón, pero, ¿qué tal si era al revés? ¿Qué tal si el moreno quería enloquecerlo para que se autodestruyera y ocupar así su lugar? Estaba tan concentrado que no notó cuando su pareja se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Guseong?- le llamó extrañado por su comportamiento- ¿Todo bien?- apenas terminó la pregunta, sintió la mano del otro en su rostro y sus labios siendo presas de los ajenos, entonces pudo sentir como paulatinamente lo iba recostando en el sillón- ¿Sucedió algo?- inquirió entre los besos.

- ¿Sólo conmigo haces esto, no es cierto?- inquirió alejándose un poco para poder ver el rostro ajeno. La pregunta descolocó un poco al de hebras plateadas, pero decidió no darle importancia, lo empujó al otro lado del sillón y se posicionó sobre él, el albino besó anhelante los labios ajenos, y depositó un beso en cada parpado el castaño, mientras le aseguraba lo que tanto deseaba saber. En tanto sus caderas se friccionaban con las del contrario y comenzaban a desvestirse el uno al otro, para empezar con su ritual.

Continuará en otro sueño...


	5. 5to sueño

Penultimo capitulo...es algo triste que esta historia no haya tenido exito en esta web, pero ni modo :) si alguien lee esto. pues gracias por eso ^^U

* * *

**5to sueño.**

El azabache seguía angustiado, en los últimos sueños que había tenido aquel hombre coreano había estado observando obsesivamente navajas, venenos y toda clase de armas. Él, que se sabía conectado de alguna manera a aquel peculiar hombre, podía percibir lo que pensaba…y ¿por qué no decirlo?, sentía terror de él porque no tenía control sobre las acciones que realizara. Además, no sabía por qué, pero tenía la certeza de que hiciera lo que hiciera ese hombre, le afectaría a él.

El castaño tenía una especie de amor obsesivo y enfermo por el albino, eso era seguro, pero él tampoco se salvaba de ello, tenía un extraño interés en alguien que ni siquiera conocía, una obsesión que no podía controlar y que estaba comenzando a afectar su vida en "el mundo real".

Por su parte, el de facciones zorrunas no dejaba de soñar con la paranoia misma, era tanta la paranoia del azabache, que se preguntaba si este último no haría algo para destruirlos, por el miedo a que él lo hiciera. Tenía la misma sensación, la misma certeza y la misma obsesión. Eran como dos caras de la misma moneda, pero ¿por qué?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El moreno tenía que salir, debía ir a comprar algunas cosas, pero antes de eso decidió tomar una siesta para reponerse de su largo día laboral que había tenido, aunque realmente no estaba seguro si era por eso o por la urgencia que últimamente sentía por ver al joven de plata y al mismo tiempo, asegurarse de que aquel hombre castaño no lo exterminara. Fuere cual fuere el motivo, tomaría una siesta, sumergiéndose en un mundo distinto e irreal.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El castaño iba a acompañar al albino a comprar algunos materiales que usaría en su clase de mañana, por lo que se dirigió a tomar su cartera, cuando lo hizo, notó que estaba cerca una navaja que había comprado no hace mucho, era una navaja antigua, una flick blade, del tipo que tiene un botón que al oprimirlo despliega la hoja, había escuchado que antes eran muy comunes, pero hoy en día eran casi tan raras como las navajas de afeitar que coleccionaba su pareja. No supo porque, pero decidió llevarla consigo en esa ocasión. Enseguida se puso sus lentes de sol y se dirigió a la puerta, donde lo estaba su amante esperándolo ya del otro lado, apenas llegó, posó una de sus manos en la nuca platinada…tenía una gran necesidad de tocarlo.

De un tirón volvió a meterlo a la casa para besarlo, pero sabía que si iniciaba algo con ese joven, por más mínimo que fuese, tendría que tener mínimo una ronda antes de salir. Sintió como de un pequeño salto el albino enredaba sus piernas en su cadera, mientras sus bocas seguían con aquel premeditado encuentro. Con maestría y premura el castaño se deshizo de todas las ropas del albino y lo mismo hizo este último con él. Observo el níveo cuerpo que temblaba de excitación y por un momento desvió su mirada, consciente de que "alguien" los observaba, volteó a verse a un espejo y detuvo ahí su mirada unos segundos, y vino a su mente una idea…si se deshiciera de sus ojos ¿podría el moreno dejar de ver a su amante?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Despertó exaltado, pudo percibir en su totalidad aquella idea que surcó los pensamientos de ese extraño hombre con ojos bicolores…Sintió miedo, pero se tranquilizó a la brevedad pensando "No ves los sueños con tus ojos". Se levantó con pesadumbres y decidió creer que quizá ese sujeto habría llegado a la misma conclusión, pues hasta donde sabía era inteligente, aquel albino lo había llamado "genio" en algunas ocasiones…tanto fuera como durante el sexo. Ese último pensamiento tiño de un ligero carmín sus mejillas, anhelaba ese cuerpo. Se dirigió al lavabo a lavarse la cara y dirigirse finalmente a realizar sus compras.

Iba transitando por la calle ensimismado, realmente no le gustaba mucho salir de compras, pero había cosas que no podían evitarse. De pronto sintió que alguien había chocado su hombro con el suyo, así que volteó algo molesto pretendiendo forzar una disculpa por parte de aquella persona, solo alcanzó a escuchar un "lo siento", que hizo se tranquilizara, pero cayó en cuenta de la voz de la que provino, de inmediato le llamó la atención a sobre manera, mientras buscaba con la mirada vio unas hebras plateadas, sintió su corazón detenerse por unos segundos y sin pensarlo dos veces, sujetó el brazo de esa persona, jalándolo con fuerza en el proceso. En ello pudo notar que del otro lado, el brazo de alguien, con una chaqueta azul muy conocida, sujetaba el cuerpo pasando de la cintura por el pecho y apoyando la mano en el hombro del albino, reteniéndolo y evitando de esa manera que fuese arrebatado.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese momento…

Continuará en otro sueño...

* * *

Ya solo falta un cap más *-*

espero este les haya gustado, cuidense!

si pueden dejen un rev, haganme feliz ºuº


End file.
